


sunshine

by emilia_kaisa



Series: coming home [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Not Beta Read, Relationship Study, you choose your interpretation guys :p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Yuzuru would never get tired of that, of watching Javi skate. Because even on the small screen of his laptop, he was still able to capture Yuzuru's attention, able to make his heart skip a beat.





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Little sth I've written today on my way to work and back, I hope you will enjoy! You can totally read it without checking out the previous fic of the series, it's just connected in my mind :p

Yuzuru settled on his bed, careful not to bother his aching hip, and he sighed quietly as he leaned against the pillows, getting himself into a comfortable, half-sitting position. He checked if his tea cup was in his reach, and then grabbed his laptop. He had waited a whole long day for that and now, done with training and all the responsibilities, he could finally do it. 

First, he played Nate's program. He scanned it with narrowed eyes, taking in every detail. It was a strong program with big elements, and Yuzuru made some mental notes about it before moving to watch Shoma. 

He quite liked the music, soft and flowing, and even though he didn't understand all the words, he could feel the nostalgia seeping right into his skin, only deepening that peculiar feeling that had been growing inside him for the past few days. 

He shook his head, trying to focus again while playing videos of Deniss, Vincent and Koshiro, trying to spot all their weaknesses and all their strengths, but he couldn’t stop his heart from growing in anticipation of what he had deliberately left to watch last. 

It wasn't a surprise, the program Javi would be skating. Well, it wasn't a surprise now, but two weeks earlier Yuzuru had stopped dead in his tracks when he heard that familiar music filling the rink. Still, after all those years, Yuzuru remembered every second, each note imprinted in his memory. 

* * *

_Javi was skating around the rink slowly, his black training outfit making him look a bit thinner. He still had his glasses on, and it wasn’t even a real run- through, just a bit of skating with some moments of choreo, as if Javi himself tried to remember how exactly that program looked like. _

_Yuzuru, on the other hand- he remembered it perfectly. It felt like the day before, almost, when he had been sitting in the green room during world championships in Shanghai, watching Javi skate, a part of him wishing him all the best, and the other, uglier, silently hoping that Yuzuru would be the one receiving the gold medal. _

_“Interesting, isn’t it?” _

_Yuzuru gasped, brutally pulled back to reality, and looked at Brian, who was watching him with amusement. _

_“Yeah.” Yuzuru nodded, clearing his throat “Didn’t think… didn’t think I would see this program again.” _

_“I was a bit surprised too.” Brian admitted “But I guess this program means a lot to him. And it’s quite nice, don’t you think?”_

_Yuzuru only nodded silently, eyes following Javi’s silhouette again, his stomach churning weirdly. Because it was nice, to watch that program, but also it fills Yuzuru’s body with some kind of nostalgia, warm and tingling; because the music hadn’t changed, but Javi had. He was so much calmer and more sure now, so different from that exhausted boy who had skated his heart out in order to get his first world title. _

_And looking at him, at Javi’s soft, a little bit secretive smile, Yuzuru couldn’t help but think about that little moment, stolen in time but still too short, a few minutes that Yuzuru still wished he could have hidden from the world. _

_The music stopped, somehow taking Yuzuru by surprise, and he blinked quickly, silently watching how Javi glided a bit closer to the edge of the ice, to where Tracy was standing, saying something and making her laugh. _

_He was closer now and Yuzuru could clearly see his relaxed face, his easy smile. There was no nervousness in him, no strain, something that had used to be present in his eyes before competitions, something he was always trying to hide, but Yuzuru knew better, he could see right through him. But now there was no sign of that, and Yuzuru realized, his heart beating a bit faster, that Javi looked… happy. Just like that. He looked completely, absolutely happy, as if there was no weight on his shoulders, no troubles. No expectations. _

_It was a good look on him, but it was only reminding Yuzuru how much they were drifting apart, with every day spent far away from each other. But before his chest could fill with sorrow because of that, Javi raised his head and looked over Tracy’s shoulder, catching Yuzuru’s gaze. _

_His smile grew almost unbearably soft, and he tilted his head a little, looking straight into Yuzuru’s eyes, and just like before, somehow they didn’t need any words to communicate. _

_"Everything okay?" Javi's eyes asked, and Yuzuru smiled, knowing that Javi would understand. _

_"It is. You're here."_

* * *

Yuzuru would never get tired of it, watching Javi skate. Because even on the small screen of his laptop, he was still able to capture Yuzuru's attention, able to make his heart skip a beat. 

He was charming and great and imperfect, and the way he smiled after finishing his skate, sheepish but still pleasant, made Yuzuru grin widely, even though his chest was feeling just a little bit tight. 

He would give so much to see that smile in person again. He would give so much to be able to compete together one more time. 

But Javi, Javi looked happy. And that was enough for Yuzuru to feel happy too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, don't hesitate to tell me what you think!


End file.
